1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a power supply, and more particularly, to a power supply apparatus to generate at least one output voltage using an input voltage and to provide the generated output voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power supplied to various electronic components of an electronic device can comprise direct current (DC) voltages that are different from one another. In this case, a power supply apparatus is provided in the electronic device, wherein the power supply apparatus generates the DC voltages to be supplied to the various electronic components by using an input voltage. The power supply apparatus includes various elements that receive the input voltage and generate the DC voltages different from one another by using the input voltage.
In a typical power supply apparatus, as the number of output voltages that can be generated by using an input voltage increases, the power supply apparatus is implemented on a circuit board having an increasing number of circuit elements arranged therein. In the typical power supply apparatus, the larger the number of output voltages that can be generated, the greater the size of the typical power supply apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to miniaturize an electronic device that uses DC voltages that are different from one another, and thus, it is difficult to satisfy a recent trend in which miniaturized products hold a high market share.